The Troubles of the Future and Past together
by OceanBlueSeaEyes
Summary: Here Nina and Fabian give up their kids to save them, but when Nina gets sick it takes a miracle to get her healed her kids remeet their parents in this story of both mischief, danger, action, and romance
1. Looking Back to the Past

_****_**Fabian's POV**

I remember it as if it was just yesterday, the day Nina told me she was expecting our two kids, our oldest who is now 9 Adam James Rutter...**  
**

_It was a clear breezy November and I had just got back from work _(Nina took the day off), _both Nina and I work as archeologist, but for some reason Nina was allowed for today for her to take off from work. I just entered the living room to find Nina sitting on the coach looking somewhat surprised. I remember she had a doctor's appointment just then so I knew she had a reason to be cut off from work. "Hey Nina, how was your visit to the doctor's?", I asked slowly considering the fact last time I rushed her when she was in this matter she practically ripped my arm off. She glanced towards me a sudden smile breaking out on her face, "Im expecting Fabian." I just started to get really happy and act like an 8 year old._

__Then there was our youngest who is not but just 7 years old, Evelyn Rilynn Rutter...

_One cold clear day in December on the 1st, Nina had a doctor's appointment and remembering the last time she had one I was a bit prepared but not fully. We had a two year old right at our hands and I noticed Nina was getting...whats that word...pudgier the last few months and thats when I mentioned getting a doctor's appointment. As I entered the house, Adam came running up to me with a big smile falling on his knees before getting back up and clinging to my leg. "Daddy! Mommy has to tell you somethwing!" , he squealed as I picked him up setting my work in the huge study both Nina and I work in. As I reached the living room, I let Adam down as he ran towards Nina, "Mommy, Daddy's here!" She smiled at the two year old picking him up, "I see that Adam, do you want to tell him or should I?" He just grinned and looked at me,"Im a big brother, Daddy!" _

__Well today was the day I had to take off and get our kids from school as a few hours later Nina came home and ushered me to the kitchen. "Fabian we have to send them to the boarding school now, its time.", I was surprised but I detected the urgency in her voice and knew it was time...this might as well be the last_  
_


	2. 5 Years Later Remeeting Once Again

**Sorry but im trying to update as fast as i can but dont worry ill update more and please send me names for the other groups kids ill give you hints to send please and thank you**

**Amber and Alfie**

_1 son and 1daughter_

**Patricia and Eddie**

_2 sons and 1 daughter_

**Mara and Jerome **_  
_

_2 daughters_

**Mick and Joy**

_2 sons and 1 daughter_

**There you go send me these names in Private Message or Review Thank you so very much**_  
_

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

It has been five years since my brother and I have actually been home, but now the Anubis House is home. I barely remember my parents, but it makes since I mean they are both archeologists. I'm Evelyn Rilynn Rutter and me and my brother are the youngest members of the Anubis house so far. Our house mother, Trudy, says we are going to get new members in the house around are age soon and I am actually excited to see them. I have listened to Trudy ramble on millions of times about the old House of Anubis residents who were surprisingly our parents with some other people wh'os kids will be coming to this house. Trudy has told me and my brother many times that I have my father's brown eyes yet my mother's curly bouncy brown hair and my brother has dad's hair yet mum's green eyes. Just one of these days I would like to see my parents again, just once and tell them the mistakes they have made by giving me and my brother up...but Trudy has told me time and time again that they had reasons to give us up to the school early in age. I don't even really believe they had reason much but I remember my mother staring at me sadly with her necklace of the eye of horus on her neck turning straight to my brother and telling him to take care of her. I was so heartbroken that dad never even did anything. "Hey Ry?", I spun around to the one who said that seeing one of the older residents come up to me and place a had on my shoulder, "You okay?" I stared sadly at him, he's name is Jonathan and well ever since me and my brother came here he has been a really big hand and helping us out. "'Im fine Jon", I whisper though I can tell he doesn't believe me. Oh well Happy Birthday to me.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I remember the day my parents pulled me and my sister to the couch and told us that they have to send us away already to the boarding school. I was sad but I knew they had a reason. I have my father's hair yet my mother's eyes, my house mother has always told me that millions of times when she catches herself staring at us. She says we are like mini versions of our parents almost. I remember the day we were outside the house, Mum was crying and gave Evelyn a hug kissing her on the cheek sadly goodbye and turned towards me giving me the same goodbye hug yet looked up at me seriously, "Adam I need you to watch your sister for me, got that?" I nodded quickly , but soon I was snapped out of my memory when the phone rang, "Adam its for you!", Trudy called. "Hello?", I answered in the phone. "_Yes, hi is this Adam James Rutter?" _the guy spoke. "Yes this is he may I ask who this is?" I spoke suspiciously into the phone as the guy started speaking back, "_This is the Liverpool Hospital and I thought you would like to know you are requested to come down here urgently by your father Fabian Rutter." _My heart almost literally leaped out of my chest at the thought of seeing my father but then why at the hospital that was the main question, "Uh sir why the hospital whats wrong?". Thats when I heard a long sigh, "_Excuse me sir but it would be your mother, she is struck with cholera from one of her work study trips, he would like to see you immediantly along with your little sister, Goodbye." _That was it, all i needed to know before slowly closing the phone as Evelyn came running up, "Who was it Adam?" I stared at her all the sorrow in my eyes, "Liverpool Hospital, Mum's sick." That was just what we needed more so on Evelyn's birthday as I watched her face fall as she broke down into tears. "Come on Evelyn we should get to the hospital."

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I was sitting out in the hallway outside of Nina's room waiting the arrival of our two kids who we both havent seen in five years. The worst part of today is its Evelyn's birthday and Nina is sick. As I sat there with my chin in my hands I heard two voices, "Adam are you sure thats him?" "Yes Evelyn thats him" and i heard the familiar huff thinking she has Nina's attitude. I stood up and turned to face the two. "Hello Adam, Evelyn." andd as I said that that was when all hell broke loose. Evely came up here angrily and started screaming, "FIVE YEARS! YOU LEAVE US FOR FIVE YEARS WITHOUT A WORD TO US! WHERE WERE YOU AND MUM, DAD!?" That was when a nurse hurried down here quickly, 'Ahh you must be Mrs. Rutter's family follow me and please be quiet." Finally Adam spoke up, "How bad is Mum?" Even I was anxious as the nurse gave him a sot of sideways glance filled with pity and hope which made me even more worried


	3. Seeing Mum AGAIN for the first time

**Hey everyone when you give me what the reviews for the characters this s what i need **

**Parents -**

**Name -**

**Appearance -**

**Personality -**

**Height -**

**Likes -**

**Dislikes -**

**Favorite Clothing -**

**Now as a reminder here is what I need for the characters which is the Sibuna gangs kids**

**Amber and Alfie**

_1 son and 1daughter_

**Patricia and Eddie**

_2 sons and 1 daughter_

**Mara and Jerome **_  
_

_2 daughters_

**Mick and Joy**

_2 sons and 1 daughter_

**Now send me this in private message or review Thank you a whole lot**_  
_

* * *

**Adam's POV**

As the nurse led us to mum's room fear clawed at my heart no doubt dad felt the same way. I looked over to Evelyn remembering the time when she was just a sweet little child, but growing up without our parents and not knowing why seemed to afflict much pain on her. You would most likely think that I would be the most angry at my parents, but by the time they left us knew it was better not to question them. My parents have always been so secretive I just learned to keep quiet. As we stopped at Mum's room I slowly creaked the door open to find a pale woman with wavy brown hair on the bed, I looked back to see the nurse staring axiously before speaking, "Good news is sir you got your wife here just in time before any serious things happen and she isn't in a coma, but the bad news is she still is somewhat badly off since you two just arrived back from Egypt we are keeping her monitered. She should be waking up soon so you may go in." and with that the nurse left us as we slowly walked in Evelyn looking angrier by the second. As we all gathered around her bed Mum started to open her eyes with Dad clutching the rail of her bed. Mum slowly sat up a bit and stared at us before smiling the gleam in her eyes I remember as a kid was still there as Dad went over and hugged her, "My lord Neens dont scare me like that again." Mum just slightly laughed before breaking out in fits of coughing before her gaze traveled towards us, "It couldnt be...", I heard her mumble, "Adam? Evelyn? Is that you?" I nod grinning as Evelyn just looked annoyed glaring before speaking, "Great great we all remet now Adam we need to get back to school." she snapped as she stormed out of the room. Dad and I followed before he got up and told my mother he would be back after dropping us off.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I couldnt believe at what I just saw. M two kids standing there at the foot of the bed, Adam looking worried yet relieved and Evelyn looked just plain angry and annoyed. I dont say I blame her, we gave them up so early in their life...I cant stand beng here yet I know I have a sickness not god to be out with and lately I dont know why but even my mood swings have been on the uproar, its like Im...no im not going there not after what happened to Evelyn and Adam, but maybe it is possibly...right now I just need sleep.

* * *

**SURPRISE Nina is having a child again and I want you the readers to send in your own name and whichever one is voted most will be the gender and name. Thank you for reading**


	4. Meeting the Clarke Sisters

**Here are the ones that are left to be chosen from**

**Amber and Alfie's kids**

_1 son and 1 daughter_**  
**

**Patricia and Eddie**

_Scott Sweet_

_1 son and 1 daughter_

**Mick and Joy**

_2 sons and 1 daughter_**  
**

**Then lastly due to my surprise a Fabina child due to my surprise you my readers will send in ****any name you would like and I will pick 15 out of them and you will vote. Whichever one wins ****will be the name and gender of the baby. Good Luck. Oh and saying to all I will be popping surprises like this in so be ready if I do.**

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

We are getting two of the new students in today, I think if I remember correctly they are both females and there names Clairissa and Ally Clarke. Just yesterday I remember it all too clearly I saw both my but this time mum wasn't like she was 5 years ago. She was sickly pale and I woul have exploded at her if we didn't leave and the worst is Dad volunteered to drive us home. I was so mad at her but I am actually feeling sorry for her being struck with cholera. We were studying illnesses and their affects in science today and apparently cholera can kill you. I hope that doesnt happen or everything will be ruined. My brother and I will really not have parents anymore. I was pulled into my thoughts when I heard the doorbell and realized the newbies must be here. Well, time to greet some strangers

* * *

**Clairissa's POV**

As my sister and I walked up to the old house known as Anubis we shared a glance though considering we are nothing alike we have tons in common as well. My mum and dad came up right behind me as a girl about 12 with pretty brown wavy hair and chocolate brown as answered it. With that I heard my mum gasped and ask the girl, "Is your name by any chance Evelyn Rutter, sweetheart?" she asked. I stared over at my sister as she rolled her eyes and muttered contemptuously about how soft mum was. The girl who I assumed was Evelyn rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes that is my name and please dont call me sweetie", Mum and Dad kinda laughed at that and then Dad spoke up, "You know some people might mistake you for one of Patricia's kids instead of Nina's and Fabian's daughter. As I was looking back and forth between them I heard the girl snort "Sure might as well be, they never cared a smidge about me nor my brother til now." That's when Dad looked up suddenly with relization in his eyes before looking away. "Ally, Clairissa your mother and I have to go now you two behave yourselves especially you Ally." I ran up and gave my parents a hug as Ally stood back there and just went inside the house where our housemother greeted us and came outside giving mum and dad a big freshly baked plate of cookies and bowl of spaghetti before ushering us all inside.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Okay that girl Evelyn seriously has some huge issues, like first she snaps at my mother than she rolls her eyes. I feel as if something is going on that I need to find out. Yes! Prank time that is till Trudy called us all to dinner the older residents apparently graduated yesterday according to Trudy. SO she handed out the room schedules and just my luck I get stuck with Evelyn. Well best make the hpes of this perhaps we can become acquaintances just not friends.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and tomorrow I will hopefully will have some more of the kids down **


	5. The Lewis Twins Arrive

**Alright these are the ones I need **

**Patricia and Eddie**

_Scott Sweet_**  
**

_1 son and 1 daughter_

**Mick and Joy**_  
_

_2 sons and 1 daughter_**  
**

**As I said in the last two chapters I need names for the third Fabina child their will be a contest on who's name one as well as he childs gender. Good Luck to you all.**_  
_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

****It's already been a few hours since we have been here and already Clairissa loves it here, as for me I am still working on my prank for Evelyn. She seems like a stuck up brat to me, as if she got everything she wanted from the day she was born to now, but there is a secret in her that I am determined to figure out. As I walked into the room I found Evelyn propped up on one of her pillows reading some book about Egyptian mythology. "Hey Evie", I called out to her as she suddenly looked up, "Wow hey I wasnt trying to offense you." That was when she actually cracked a smile, "No I actually like it." she answered me. I stared at her for a while before even speaking up, "What was Trudy doing on the phone when we got here.", I asked suspiciously hoping it would lead me to more clues before answering,"Oh that was the parents of the new students they will be here in a few minutes or so." she answered me as I huffed. Great just what we need more students to intervere with my pranks. That is when the doorbell rang and Evelyn ran downstairs to go answer the door.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

****I grabbed both my bags from the vehicle as my parents came up behind me with Nikki running towards me, "Guess what Brandon!", she squealed as I had to quiet her down. "What Nik?" I asked. She just gave me that smile she developed from Mum and ran towards the house we are staying out and knocking as a guy with blackish brown hair and green eyes answeredd the doors as my Mum gasped. "Hello, are you Adam? Nina and Fabian's son?", mum asked as the boy just grinned, "Thats me." Memories just came flooding back to me of how my parents used to take us over to play with them. I grinned at Adam as he smiled back, "Hey mate, whats up?" he asked me. "Not much, hows that sister of yours?" , he looked up the stairs as a girl that was just shockingly beautiful, "Brandon, thats her.", I just stood there gaping. No doubt Evelyn was going to grow up beautiful, bt she had the complexion that didnt need makeup. Evelyn came straight towards us tripping over her own shoe and coincidence I caught her making us both blush as Nikki came forward. "Evelyn!", she squealed as Trudy came over and the other two girls came down. "Ok I have gotten arrangements wrong, Nikki and Evelyn, you two will be staying with each other. Brandon and Adam are together. Clairissa, Ally your roomates arent here yet alright everyone go unpacking." Trudy called. Both me and Adam left to our room as the girls went upstairs to go to their room. I guess it is just another day till all the gang is back together. All parents went to a reunion for them while we stayed in our house.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

****I was really happy but just staring at Evelyn I could tell that there was some secret she wasnt spilling and since her parents left her here i think I can guess. "Hey Evie, how are your parents doing.", she just stared at me tears slightly filling them and I knew I crossed the line. Perhaps one day she wont be so broken hearted and will be living with her parents again, with us visiting like we did as kids.


	6. Two Out of Three Sweets

**I know what the title says but I need someone to send me a name for Peddie's other son. Anyways the last couple I need besides Peddie's other son is...**

**Mick and Joy **

_2 sons and 1 daughter_**  
**

_**And as I said REMEMBER THIS I need you guys to send in names for the new Fabina kid, it can be any gender with any name so please send in your requests**  
_

* * *

**Scott's POV**

As me and my sister walked up with each other to the house of Anubis we both shared one glance, I mean our brother should be here with us, but he is recovering from a broken leg at the hospital and on top of that caught the flu. As we walked forward our parents called out to both of us, Mum was talking to dad about who knows what calling him Weasel all the time. Like i have heard stories of when Dad arrived at school here, the three main joker people or well pranksters, rude ones, and whatever you call them was Mr. Lewis, , and Mum. Then Dad arrived and it turned to four. It is actually funny I mean I am really nice yet I act nothing like my parents did. I mean my sister acts more like them than I do. Oh well perhaps I can find a cute girl here while it lasts.

* * *

**Charisma's POV**

My brother is one total dweeb. Today he just had to come up to me and complain about everything how I am more like Mum and Dad than he is, well newsflash I aint goth like Mum. Dad and Mum still have their little pet names for each other which I find adorable, they have little nickames ike Yacker and Weasel which is so cute. Oh gosh I am turning too much girly. Mum said if I turn anymore girly she will have to ship me off to military school or worse. Ms. Lewis's house! My dark red hair flew out behind me as the wind blew harder towards me, but the cold didnt bother me. Mum said I was just like her when she went to the Anubis House but that was before Ms. Rutter came and she thought she was the reason Ms. Campbell left. Yet I am somewhat girly and another thing Mum said was that she had to go visit our brother now. Hello Learning, goodbye freedom.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

****Today I heard from the Aubis House that they were getting two new students and surprisingly they were the Sweets kids. I saw there other son today while getting some coffee after staying up for days on end from worry for Nina. That is till a nurse came up to me with a huge smile, "What is Nina okay? Is she better?", I asked with worry as she stopped me, "Sir, Ms. Rutter is getting better but I thought you should know we noticed some other changes to Ms. Rutter and apparently you are going to have another child." With that it completely shocked me, I mean we never wanted another kid to go through the same thing as Evelyn and Adam so we stopped trying, but now I am just happy for the family.


	7. Awaiting for the New Arrivals Still

**Welcome All Readers of this story, today we will be starting the competition and at the bottom after each chapter will be the names. This may be backwards but read the names and tell me which one you dont want as the childs name. The last one remaining is the childs name and gender. Thank you and Good Luck.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Already I had put a cage of a living spider and snake in her room, which well wasnt mostly the best idea. Clairissa apparently went in there to find something and screamed her head off at the sight of the snake nd spider. Great just what I needed, a phone call to Mum and Dad. Clairissa came straight at me anger showing on her face as she glared straight at me, "_WHY ALLY!", _she screamed at me. That was when Trudy called me to the phone and my parents were on talking to me in harsh voices. Ugh! Why is the world so against me. They all say its just cause I want attention and to leave whoever alone.

* * *

**Evelyn's POV**

Can this get any worse? Ally just tried to pull that stupid prank on me but instead it ended on her sister. That is just sick anyway, but there are good things tht happened today. Adam called me over and told me we are getting a brother or sister. Plus Brandon has been following me around all day which I totally love. I guess you could say I have a major crush on him.

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

Mum and Dad said that one day Evelyn **would** grow into the most beautiful of all, what they didnt know is I would fall for her. I wish I could just let it out to her about my feelings but she would probably just laugh. The way her hair blows in the wind and hugs her face when over her shoulder. One day I am going to get the guts to go up there and ask her out. Hopefully I will have the upper hand on this.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

Its already been a day since we have been here and if I may say so, Ally is H.O.T. She has this attitude to her that sticks out and the prank she pulled this morning was histeical. I asked her if she wanted to sit net to me yet she just stared and said maybe, and she did sit next to me. Maybe things are looking up at me for once.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I just got a call earlier today and apparently we are getting a new brother or sister. Its like already December 4th so maybe for once we will have a kid born in the spring or summer. My sister though I am actually worried about her. One of the kids here has started to prank my sister and well ended up pranking her sister instead. Even Brandon is worried and I noticed that he has a crush on my sister. Nikki has actually spoke to me and well does it make sense if people from the same family like people from the same family? Cause truth be told I am starting to have a crush on Nikki. Yet, last time I saw Mick and Joy's youngest kid who is their daughter she started to stalk me and her mother approved! Guess that is what happens when you cant get your first crush.

* * *

**Charisma's POV**

So apparently dweeb has a little crush on Ally my roomate. Well at least the dweeb hasnt een bothered me on it. The most annoying nickname ever is when my dad started calling me Ferret. I mean come on thats like trying to find a name for a pet. Can you get me some other nickname. Right now I am actually craving a hoagie which is an American food that dad likes to make a lot. Yet I would have say that Mum's home cooked food is better than the American food besides hoagies. Running straight towards the kitchen I bumped into my brother who had the same idea as me to make a hoagie. SO we both worked on making a hoagie good enough to combine both British and American food which if I may say is the best hoagie ever.

* * *

**Clairissa's POV**

I am so mad at my sister for pulling that prank...I know it wasnt directed towards me but still that was cruel. At least she got a taste of her own medicine when they called Mum and Dad, and boy were they mad. When we were younger and she used to play pranks on me and my friends she would get punished big time. I wonder if she will get punished during break? I would be totally happy if that happened.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

Nina just went into surgery and well soon Nina can come home perhaps if the baby is affected or til the baby is born. I am just happy that she will be coming home soon.

* * *

**Now is time for the baby name contest, each time I put up a chapter I ill be subtracting a name from the list so please cast in your votes**

_Erica_

_Jasper_

_Emily_

_Bennet_

_Sarah_

_Roger_

_Celestria _

_Luke _

_Amanda_

_Peter_

_Elizabeth_

_Philip_

_Laura_

_David_

_Edith_

_Stephan_

_Emma_

_**Here are the names for the contest just pick which one you dont think the baby's name should be and I will choose out of the names sent and remove one of those names each next chapter Thank you! Good Luck to the contest**  
_


	8. Down the Road of Recovery

**After time of thinking I return to my writing sorry I have not written more but I get writers block but my ideas are as fresh as ever. Oh and i looked back after researching Fabian he has blue eyes but Evelyn still is going to have her brown eyes inherited from Fabian's side of the family.**

**Mick and Joy**

**2 sons and 1 daughter**

* * *

**Sedric's POV**

My name is Sedric Richard Marten Sweet, I just started to get better and today I was going to be released back ome to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks then to school to see my lovely sister and brother. As the nurse pushed my wheel chair down the hall we came across a man sitting outside the room with a smile on his face as he did look familiar. I asked my urse to stop so I ca ask the man why he is so happy and we are in the hospital for crying out loud. My red hair I inherited from my mom swayed in front of my blue eyes as the man looked at me and I finally recognized him as Mr. Rutter the famous archeologist besides his wife. After I finished talking to Mr. Rutter the nurse wheeled me out to where Scott, Charisma, Mum, and Dad were waiting and they all enveloped me in a great big group hug. Goodbye death sentencing building and hello bed rest.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

The dreadful news I wasnt going to make it was the one i had coming one day...at least that day isnt today. The doctor told me that I was going to live but I had to slow down take some time back at home every few months or so and my boss agreed. Yet one thing is that i must stayed monitered at all moments for the new Rutter addition.

* * *

**Charisma's POV**

Dweeb and I got checked out of school today to visit our brother Sedric, since he is finally out. His hair color is just like Mum's and mine but his eye color is most like Scott's and Dad's. At least he isnt one to act like a dweeb. He is just like me and he doesnt complain. Odd thing is he and Scott are twins. As we all enveloped him in a hug Dad gave him one of his special hoagies as I gave him a mixed hoagie of British and American food. He really couldnt have been happier.

* * *

**Now is the time to look at the names left over from all your give ins**

****_Erica_

_Jasper_

_Emily_

_Bennet_

_Roger_

_Luke_

_Amanda_

_Peter_

_Elizabeth_

_Philip_

_David_

_Edith_

_Stephan_

_Emma_

**Now as we get closer to ending of the names to the last the child will be born continue with the reviews and so will the story**


	9. Merry Christmas Especially the Rutters'

**This one is my merry christmas part so Merry Christmas everyone**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I was confused they said Nina was fine but when the nurse came back to tell me the news they had good news ad excruciating news. The first thing she said was that we were going to have **_TWINS_**! I was surprised out of my mid my heart almost leaped out of my chest but then came the excruciating news. They would have to keep Nina here, the disease disappeared almost too fast which it would never do...by their predicaments Nina shouldnt have fully recovered from this until next summer or well by next Christmas. I was terrified, worried, and excited. There had come the day I had to get back to work which was today, my boss understood why but if I didnt get back to work we would be under debt soon. I just hope nothig bad befalls Nina

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Mum and Dad said I could go with Sedric my best mate to school since he had just gotten out of the hospital not to long ago and I saw this hot girl standing next to this pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes talking to a guy that looked like the hot chick's brother and the their was the pretty's girl brother talking to the hot girl and I instatly hated him. Though I could tell he was unsure of himself. Maybe he will fall for my sister, well good luck to him. She is as tricky ad conceiving as Mum but when I looked at the guy closer I saw fear in his eyes when he looked at me and I recognized him; He is that Rutter boy that Mum approved of my little sis to chase. Ugh why did my twin brother have to stay behind though we look nothing alike. Well at least I got some competition perhaps, but I have sympathy for the guy, his mum at the hospital, having a girl stalk him and having to take care of his little sister. Thank Jesus I am not in his shoes and I would never like to find out.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

As soon as the newbie walked in I saw Adam get this fearful look in his eyes so I headed over there to talk to him. Apparently this guys Mum was after his Dad and know this guy's sister is stalking him and well that wont end well but I gotta admit he is kind of cute. Happy Christmas to us all though, and the Rutters' especially need it.

* * *

**Alright Everyone as you saw TWINS that means two names have to be left so one female and one male. Thanks everyone for reading and giving me your replies**

****_Erica_

_Jasper_

_Emily_

_Roger_

_Amanda_

_Peter_

_Elizabeth_

_Philip_

_David_

_Edith_

_Stephan_

_Emma_


End file.
